


and just like that, i'm falling again

by nesswoodfield



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, I'm just so !!!!! about these two, idk - Freeform, melancholy but lowkey fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesswoodfield/pseuds/nesswoodfield
Summary: There's something a bit different about Vanessa after her realisation.





	and just like that, i'm falling again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic set after the episode on December 21st 2017 (the second cellar meeting), I really just can't keep away from writing about these two even though it's only the second piece I've published. Come talk to me on Tumblr @ charitywoodfield or in the comments!

There was something different about the way Vanessa's eyes glistened this time, Charity was sure of it. Usually whenever she carelessly threw her a wink over the bar, she was met with a small chuckle or even - if she was lucky - a bashful smile paired with rose-tinted cheeks, that was her favourite reaction, that's when she knew that the feelings within her chest, the ones she usually ignored, were more than likely reciprocated. It made it less scary that way.

But today it was only met with a knowing smile. It didn't even reach her eyes and that made Charity lose focus for a split second, she didn't know how to react to that. Yesterday everything seemed fine, hell, she only had to say a few words and within five minutes she had the other woman saying her name in ways that made it sound better than she'd ever thought it could. And now, it was as though she was mad with her, but that passive-agressive mad that made Charity's blood boil even more. She could deal with face-to-face, transparent annoyances, she could combat that. But now, with this, she wasn't sure if she'd done something or if Vanessa's just had a bad day at the surgery.

"Want a top-up?" She called out to the vet, a hopeful tone to her words, passing a smile at her over her shoulder, trying to gage whether it was just her head or if the blonde really was combatting something in her head - she sure did seem to be deep in thought.

Vanessa's head looked up from where she was nursing her glass, holding onto it as if it was some sort of safety net. "Me? No. I'm fine, thanks." She responded half-heartedly, only meeting Charity's gaze for a brief second, she knew if she held it for more than that then her feelings would be seen for sure. Not that she was ever good at hiding them anyway.

"Babe, what's up? You've been staring into that orange juice for at least five minutes - it's fresh stuff that, not from a bottle or anything." Charity sighed, taking the fact that the bar had died down as an opportunity to delve further into Vanessa's slump. She would never be so interested if it was anyone else, she hated nothing more than moping punters that didn't want a refill, just an eyesore but not Vanessa. She was alike to a sad puppy today, her blonde hair framing her sunken face in ways that stirred at Charity's insides.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Really." Vanessa rolled her eyes at herself, sitting up straighter in her bar stool. She must look a right state for Charity to question her mood; but there was no way she was going into that, not now - not in front of her, anyway. It would only make her sound pathetic. 

Rhona was right the day before, Charity was trouble. She was so stupid to have even believed she could be otherwise, especially after the whole incident with her dad, and practically any man before him. All it took was a look, though. One stupid look from the landlady and Vanessa would melt around her little finger and be seduced into anything she asked of her. What was even more embarassing though, was the fact that she actually thought that Charity might have even felt the same way, might have felt the same butterflies that went so well with the little gestures she would so often do for her to warrant a smile. The way she would sit with Vanessa after a long night of rushed, intense sex and listen to her ramble on about how she never thought she could ever feel so good; the way she stood up for her when no-one else did, to a paying customer at that, too.

But the more she thought about it, the more she knew it could just be Charity's way of guaranteeing herself a warm bed whenever she felt like it. And God, of course, how could she forget? In two weeks, she'd be bored of her anyway. Those words hurt the most. Vanessa found herself vulnerable enough sleeping with a woman as it was, let alone for her to be used like that just as she was unravelling her feelings herself. Finally understanding what the whirring question marks in her head meant.

Being snapped back into reality though, it was like her walls were crumbling down again, that softened look in Charity's eyes, she was reading her. She could tell something wasn't right, and well, Vanessa could have easily been fooled into thinking that she cared. "I'm fine." She insisted. She hated the way the look of concern tipped her over the edge again. She was falling hard enough as it was.

"Alright, I get it if you don't want to talk about it but if it was about yesterday- with Veronica, I am sorry. I should've thought before having a go at one of your customers I-- I wasn't thinking, I just hated the way she was talking about you, you know? Like you're some... Some fake busybody." Charity's hands had gone to dry a glass while she was talking, almost missing the strained look of conflict on Vanessa's face. "You're a lot more than that." She added under her breath, as if she was talking to herself.

Vanessa hated it. She hated the fact that just as she had found a ledge to grab onto, Charity managed to make her lose her grip, slipping off and tumbling again. All by a simple look for God, the way she made her feel as though no one else even mattered.

"It's not that, that was-- you were very sweet." Vanessa sighed, tilting her head to the side, eyes softening again to make sure that Charity know she was genuine. "And besides, I don't think I could've coped listening to her rip this place to shreds a minute longer, she was a right pain in the arse." She chuckled, pausing a second to gather her thoughts. "Thank you."

Charity reached out to poke her nose, smiling again at seeing Vanessa relaxed, "Anytime, cupcake. Just keep that smile on your face, yeah? It makes you look pretty." She winked, moving around the bar to press a soft kiss to her cheek before moving to clean up some tables.

And just like that, with the warm imprint of lips to her rose-tinted cheeks, Vanessa was falling again. Butterflies and everything.


End file.
